Sidetracked on the Silk Road
by olehoncho
Summary: AU - Shino is a merchant on the Silk Road, seeking his fortune. A sandstorm arises and he takes refuge in the tent of Hana Inuzuka a doubly dangerous woman . But the bigger problem may be the return of her brother Kiba, the fierce raider. Oneshot.


The camel lurched forward after its foot slipped momentarily in a patch of loose sand. Though the beast did not lose balance or break stride, it was far from comfortable to ride. Shino remembered the words of his father and repeated them in a low voice. "Every trip has a unique rhythm to it." The longer this trip went on, the more wisdom Shino found in those words. The deserts were always in flux, so even traveling over a familiar desert would have different dunes and winds each time. Depending on the trip the camel one rode would be different, and each beast had a personality and quirks as it traveled in the heat and sun. Most importantly was the loads given to each camel, how the weight was distributed and tied that could affect movement, balance, and speed.

Looking over his shoulder, for the thousandth time, Shino counted the five other camels that were under his care tied carefully together with a lead rope. The bundles on their backs would bring good prices once he made it to market. As the desert behind him shimmered with heat, Shino wiped his brow and was grateful for his many layered robes keeping the sun off him.

In the distance the Alay Mountains loomed. Trails of clouds sometimes broke through those jagged peaks blew across the desert sky, but before long each would evaporate in the dry sun. Forests grew along the slopes of the mountains to the west, and even further to the west was the city of stone, Samarqand. His father, Shibi ni Shinto a Aburame, was once part of a great silk caravan that had visited that city. Despite the riches he had gained for his Clan and family, he knew that the Aburame were a desert people. If an Aburame ever stopped moving he would return to the dust, it was said.

Still the white peaks of the mountains spoke of snow and greater frontiers than a desert could offer. Shino felt called, but he knew his duty. He had silks and wood carvings, fine rugs and special ceramics to sell at market. A sack of salt he would trade for saffron, semi-precious stones recently mined would be exchanged for a list of specially ordered tools. He ran trough his mental list, as he did several times each day, and hoped he would be able to remember the names off all the people he was to contact.

As the wind tugged at his sleeve, Shino felt the air pressure change. In a few moments he knew a dust storm would be upon him and his small caravan from behind. Covering himself as best he could, he tied himself to his saddle, closed his eyes, and trusted in his camel's natural navigation.

The wind beat against him violently. Small specks of sand flew against his eyelids, stinging and itching, despite his efforts to ignore them. Shino grabbed his saddle tighter when he felt his camel start on a path that led downhill. After what must have been thirty minutes, Shino heard the sound of the storm change as the winds died down slightly. The noise was distinct, different from wind blowing through open air, the sounds of tent flaps and leaves were Shino's guess. Opening his eyes slightly, Shino saw that the camels had approached an oasis that had been out of sight before.

Keeping his eyelids nearly closed, Shino guided his camels in and tied them to trees before having them sit down. He should have also taken off their loads, but that would have to wait until after the storm. Moving towards the tent, Shino prayed silently that the laws of hospitality were not forgotten in these parts. Closing the outer flap behind him, he finally noticed the size of the tent. The edges of the tent were secure and would not let in any sand or wind, in fact the wind did not even seem to shake the tent that much.

Taking off his outer robe and laying it down, he decided it best to announce his intentions before entering any further. "I am seeking refuge from the storm, may I come inside until it passes?" After waiting for a moment, without reply, Shino carefully opened the inner flap to the tent and walked inside.

An unknown incense burned from two censers hanging from the ceiling, giving a scent of cinnamon and orange oil, sharp and sweet. Rugs on the floor were brightly colored and beautifully decorated with orange, green, and red motifs. Rubbing sand from his eyes, he turned his head to the divider in the room as he heard the sound of a woman humming behind it. Two lamps illuminated his side of the room, and a third was behind the divider. Through the lattice frame Shino noticed that the woman was brushing her hair, and was not wearing anything.

Her head slowly turned towards him, and for just a moment he felt her eyes meet his. Turning around quickly, Shino faced the wall and found himself face to face with what he believed to be a family crest. The woman behind him spoke and at the same time Shino heard the sound of cloth rustling.

"May I ask who has taken refuge from the storm in my family's tent?"

"I am Shino ni Shibi a Aburame, miss."

"Aburame… that's from the north, isn't it? What brings you this far south?"

Shino could have sworn he had been told about this crest. Two red arcs, almost like… he could not place it. "I'm here on trade."

"May I assume you are alone?"

From behind, he heard the clank of metal, much like the preparation of dishes. Swallowing hard, Shino decided it best to be honest. "I am."

"You may turn to face me, come and have some bread and salt."

Being offered bread and salt was a good sign, it meant he was safe under the roof. Feeling relieved, Shino turned to face her and felt his relief quickly disappear. He was face to face with a very dangerous woman he knew, for two different reasons. The first jumped at him immediately, the red marks on her cheeks. Finally he remembered the meaning of the crest on the wall, it was the marking of the Inuzuka Clan, raiders from the far north who were notorious for their speed and ferocity. The other was a less obvious danger, but no less potent. He felt his knees weaken as he sat down on a pillow next to the serving tray. Even though he was conscious of it, he was unable to look away from her.

Her eyes were round and dark, set above her shapely cheekbones and well-set jaw. The lamp light softly reflected the fact that she had recently oiled her skin, the sight of her was like a cool drink at the end of a long desert. Despite his reserve and judgment he found himself say, "You're beautiful." For too often he had been warned to beware a pretty face, and now he knew why.

She smiled and nodded at his compliment, and poured him a drink of strong coffee. Each action was deliberate and measured, as was her speech. "Many a men have told me such. But you are an odd one. Your first reaction was to look away when you saw me behind the screen. I like that, you have respect. Men who have no respect are not worthy of bread and receive this" A knife quickly appeared in her hands. She rolled it across her fingers before it disappeared back into one of her sleeves.

As Shino ate the flatbread with cheese and olives he drank the coffee and listened as she rested against a large, cylindrical pillow. "Your second reaction is one of my favorite though. There was fear in your eyes when you saw I was an Inuzuka, but you didn't say anything when you saw the crest on the wall, which makes me think you aren't entirely familiar with my Clan."

"I'll be honest, I am not."

"We Inuzuka originally came south as bodyguards. Hired by a wealthy merchant who wanted protection as he embarked on a pilgrimage. He died before he finished his journey and we found that we liked it down here. My younger brother Kiba was just a boy then, but has since become the best rider east of Samarqand. My mother is away on an expedition for horses, so I am the master of our tents… for now." She gestured to the walls of her tent and the various chests that lay against them, smiling proudly at the collection of weapons along one wall in particular. "I am Hana la Tsume a Inuzuka, and that is my story, now what is yours?"

"I'm Shino ni Shibi a Aburame. I turned eighteen last month and I decided it was time to establish a name for myself. My father Shibi is a merchant of some renown, but has recently taken to building up the nearby towns. He sent me out with six camels, some trade, and a mission to… return with a bride."

"Interesting." Standing up, she walked over to sit next to Shino. He felt sweat run down the back of his neck, her hand rubbed against his skin as Shino realized his sweat had mixed with sand that had collected back there. With her other hand she pulled Shino's face toward her own. "You know Shino, I-"

They were interrupted by the sound of horses from outside. Shino finally noticed that sun was coming in from the cracks near the opening of the tent that the storm had passed. Hana sat up and leaned against another pillow, motioned with her hands for Shino to stay sitting, and said, "Relax, don't worry."

The tent doors opened, and in walked a man ragged with sand and heat from the desert. Unraveling his scarf showed the twin fangs on his cheeks. Several wicked blades hung from his belt, walking to a chest on the side of the room he pulled them out and began cleaning them with rags and oil. From Shino's position he saw that he was cleaning not just sand but blood from the daggers and swords.

Hana poured a cup of coffee for the man and set it on the table beside him before sitting back down. Without turning to acknowledge Shino, the man asked, "Who is he?"

"Shino, a trader. He came in from the storm and I offered him bread and salt."

"Are those your animals outside Shino?"

"Yes, six camels."

"Kiba," Hana began, "I know you're not fool enough to harm him in this tent. But you are fool enough to go after him when he leaves. If you do I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Kiba cut her off abruptly, challenging her with his eyes.

Knowing a tense situation when he saw one, Shino took his leave silently and went out to his camels. He would have liked to water them, but he doubted he had the time. Getting them back up, he began to lead them off when he saw Kiba and Hana exit the tent. Oddly Hana was well dressed for desert travel and looked prepared for battle. Fearing an encounter, Shino prepared something in his sleeve. Kiba reached one hand to grab the reins as his other went to a belt knife and Shino let his hand fly. His projectile flew into Kiba's mouth and lodged in the back of his throat. Within seconds Kiba was coughing which ended in him vomiting on the sand, dislodging Shino's throwing weapon of choice.

"A dried locust?" Hana quizzically asked.

"I don't carry a knife. One uses what they have handy."

Hana laughed as she walked past her brother, who was still doubled over. After vomiting he would be dehydrated, and in no shape to do anything for some time. Hana mounted her bother's horse and rode next to Shino. "Say Shino, you wouldn't be interested in hiring a bodyguard by any chance?"

"Why?" Shino asked.

She paused for a moment, but looked him in the eyes again, her look one of confidence. "Because of that third look you gave me. Because you were able to see past the fact that I'm an Inuzuka. Or maybe it's just to get away from here. Will you let me come with you?"

"I'd welcome your company Hana la Tsume a Inuzuka." Shino urged his camels onward as Hana took her place beside him. A dangerous woman, to be certain; but something in her eyes told Shino that she was an honorable one.


End file.
